battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Don't Lose Your Marbles
Don't Lose Your Marbles is the 13th episode of Battle for Dream Island. Intro Since it was Battle for Dream Island's first birthday, a cutscene is shown, showing everybody circling around the cake. After that, Leafy throws a ball, Snowball pokes his finger on Bubble making her pop. Snowball says "I popped Bubble! Pencil says to Snowball "Hey, you should not be killing people with your uh (act disgesting), finger!" Snowball says "no one tells me what to do!" gets angry and Blocky is standing on a podium and the ball that Leafy had thrown knocked Remote's batteries out with acid, killing Pencil and Snowball. Blocky slips & lands on Firey killing Blocky and melting Ice Cube and Firey got his poison (water). A few recommended characters were where Firey died. Cake at Stake Snowball, Bubble, Rocky, and Tennis Ball is in the bottom fourth, so 80 viewers voted for either Snowball, Bubble, Rocky, or Tennis Ball. Before they got to the Cake at Stake place, they saw it has been remodelled again. The contestants in the bottom third didn't like it, but Speaker said they were supposed to like it, they acted like they did like it, so now they got on with it. Bubble received 4 votes, so she is safe. She got the fishy cake. Rocky received 11 votes, so he is also safe. He grossly eat it. Final 2. Announcer was sorry to tell Snowball that he's been eliminated with a record at 47 votes. Snowball growled and punched Speaker, but a slingshot (from nowhere) caught him, and he hit Snowball, but a slingshot didn't catch him this too, the TLC caught Snowball, so Tennis Ball is safe at 19 votes. Before the Contest Pencil said it's so great that she, Match, and Bubble all made it to the Final 11. Match said that it's because they're totally amazing. Firey couldn't help it, but he actually slapped Tennis Ball. Tennis Ball asked Firey why he slapped him. Firey answered,"I dunno. It's just, I'm just used to slapping Coiny. Now that he's gone, I just have to keep slapping!" *Puh!* Tennis Ball kicked Firey after he heard that. Then Firey said to Tennis Ball that he didn't say anything about kicking. Contest Speaker ordered the contestants by their current scores. the bottom fourth is now known as the Danger Zone. the Danger Zone is 8th-11th. When Eraser asked Speaker what the contest is, Speaker said,"Wow! Eraser, you are so imp. That's impatient for short." Match made fun of Eraser after Speaker said that. The 13th contest is to find some red balls hidden in random locations. It may be unfortunate for some, and the contestants get points depending on what order they bring them in (1st:+30. 2nd:+20. 3rd:+15. 4th:+12. 5th:+10. 6th:+8. 7th:+6. 8th:+4. 9th:+3. 10th:+2. 11th(Last):+1). When the contest began, Firey continued slapping Tennis Ball. So Tennis Ball walked away from him. Match and Pencil found two balls, but one of them didn't seem so red, which is why Pencil got 30 points, and Match got a -10 points penalty. Because it's a maroon ball. Speaker told Match to go back and find a ball that's actually red. Match kicked it away, and Leafy found it, and thought the same maroon ball Match was holding was red, so she wanted Ice Cube to have the points for being such a great friend to her, but then Ice Cube got the -10 points penalty, so she wanted revenge from Leafy, again. When Tennis Ball came with a red ball, he said,"Hey, Robotic Talker, so Rocky was having one of his vomiting spasms, and he threw up a red ball, so here it is." Speaker thought it was gross, but he gave Tennis Ball 20 points anyway, but he didn't think it was possible to throw up something so large, but when he saw Rocky vomit a red ball, he said,"I stand corrected." Then he gave Rocky 15 points . Eraser asked Pen if he found anything, but Pen had an apple. Well, believe it of not, but, Firey actually slapped a tree, and a red ball came down, so he received 12 points, when Match turned in a red ball, she received 10 points, and was glad she is out of that Danger Zone. When Bubble was about to turn the ball in, Blocky kicked her, and she popped, so Blocky received the 8 points, and Bubble didn't, well he was with Eraser, but not Pen because he still has an apple, also Eraser got a -10 points penalty because his ball was a maroon ball. Eraser said after he got the -10 points penalty,"Maroon and red are the same!" Soon Bubble was complaining about Blocky after she popped, so she spread the word to Match and Pencil. So she said it will mean everything to her if she stays out of the Danger Zone. Soon, Leafy found a red ball, earning her 6 points. Then Eraser was complaining about getting a -10 points penalty saying,"Man, that dumb speaker box didn't like my ball! I have to get another one". Pen said to Eraser, "Well, I still have an apple." But then Pen found a ball, hanging from the sky. It looked nothing suspicious to him. He thought it's perfectly fine, and it was. So Blocky told Pen to turn it in. Soon, Bubble found a ball, in the Nouth pole, giving her 4 points, and it would've been 8 points if Blocky didn't kick her, but Match was worried to see her self back in the Danger Zone, and Bubble was happy to see that she made it out of the Danger Zone. Results Soon Pen arrived with his red ball, earning him 3 points. And the contestants are still waiting for Ice Cube and Eraser to turn in their red balls. Ice Cube found a red ball, earning her 2 points, when Eraser arrived, Speaker said it was a maroon ball, but actually, he can't tell because it's too dark, but Eraser proved to Speaker that is was red, so Eraser earned 1 point. Italic name means in Danger Zone. Strikeout name means will be eliminated in the next episode. Now that the contest is over, the voting will only be between the contestants in the Danger Zone, which meant Match, Ice Cube, Rocky, and Tennis Ball were up for elimination. Recommended characters *Remote by punx193 *Batteries by jacknjellify *American Flag by alexlion05 *Bottle by VRTBV *Scissors by Ben1178 *Snowflake by alzlion05 *TNT by simondomino *Rose by firemoss1 *Treeyee by frezblade *Dice by simondomino *Fork by simondomino *Football by spongron *Balloon by simondomino and Ben1178 *Candy by PunkPrincessMusic *Wandy by geriolah7 *Ball by Jaysillyboy *Knife by Allie2489 *Crayon by alexlion05 *Pencil Grip by Brom316 *Phone by simondomino *Peanut Butter by simondomino *Peanut by yummysimon4 *Nutcracker by yummysimon4 *Cloudy by VRTBV Trivia/Goofs *'Goof:' Even though before the intro there is only Snowball, Pencil, Blocky, Firey and Ice Cube, Eraser's screaming voice can be heard, though it could be Blocky screaming. *'Goof:' When Match kicks her maroon ball in anger, Match is above Bubble in the scoreboard, even though Match's points were deducted and went below Bubble. The error is still visible when Ice Cube returned her maroon ball. *'Goof:' When Blocky appears before the intro, there is nothing behind him, but when he falls backwards, Firey, Ice Cube, two recommended characters, and water appear. *This episode has the most recommended characters. *This is the first time since Episode 9 where the voting was between an even numbered amount of people. *This is the first episode made in 2011. *In 1:38, when Announcer threw a fish to Bubble, she didn't pop. Gallery leafy throw.png dont do that!!!! no!!.png i popped bubble.png|"I popped Bubble" killing people with your fingers.png jaja.png acid of the batteries, thats wird.png|Snowball and Pencil dying y u r dying.png|Blocky, Ice Cube and Firey dying flshback.png|Flashback of A Leg Up in the Race go to the cake at stake.png who will be eliminated.png|"Who Will Be Eliminated" cas renovated.png|The Cake at Stake place renovated renovated like or not.png 80 votes.png bubble is safe.png you get a cake.png fish flavor jaja.png rocky eat the fish.png it looks like another ball is going home.png|"It looks like another Ball is going home" 47 votes.png grrr.png snowball pushes announcer.png i have tricks.png you fly wow.png snowball is eliminated.png Category:Episodes Category:Elimination Episodes Category:Single challenge Category:Post Merge Episode Category:Points Episode Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Battle for Dream Island